Aftermath, Episode 3: Raging Fires
by swanpride
Summary: Bogg and Jeff are still travelling through the time.


„_Cette bague, autrefois"_ The words were floating through the air as Carmen threw the ring in Don Jose's direction. Don Jose was staring at the ring he gifted to her, now lying disregarded on the wooden ground in front of his feet. His hand wandered in the direction of his knife.

Enthralled by the scene in front of them the audience didn't hear the high whistling mixed in with the perfect play of the orchestra. And those who did notice, didn't care enough to look around. Therefore nobody saw the two figures which were falling into two empty seats in the loge, which was normally reserved for the director. Luckily, the director was already on his way downstairs, intending to be the first to congratulate his guest singers on a perfect performance.

"Ah, those chairs are nice. Not as good as a haystack…" Bogg said before stopping short as he saw the scene which was playing out right before his eyes.

"_Eh bien, damnée!"_Don Jose was stabbing Carmen with his knife and Bogg was leaping up from his chair. Jeff reacted fast and clutched his arm.

"Relax! This is only a play."

"I knew that!" Bogg let himself fall back into the chair.

"Just making sure…remember Veronica? You didn't see the cameras then either. It would be a shame to see you leaping out there for nothing. Where are we?"

Bogg was already checking the Omni. "April 17, 1906, San Francisco, red light" he said, but Jeff was staring at the Don Jose on the stage. "_Ah! Carmen! Ma Carmen adore!"_

"That's Caruso!"

"What a car?"

"Enrico Caruso! He is one of the most famous tenors of the world. My Grandmother was a big fan of him; she had all of his recordings."

"So what's the problem? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"What was the Date?"

"April 17, 1906."

"April 17, 1906? April 17?" Jeff was pondering. "Wait, did you say San Francisco?"

"Yes, I said that." Bogg was absently watching the singer, who was basking in the standing ovation of the audience.

"April 18, 1906 was the date of the San Francisco Earthquake. "

"That's tomorrow. You think that we have to rescue Caruso?"

"I am not sure. At the moment, everything seems to be right. Caruso is supposed to perform in Carmen this evening. According to my grandmother, he woke up from the earthquake and fled the town, clutching a signed picture of Roosevelt. He swore to never come back to San Francisco again afterwards."

"Your grandmother…" Bogg repeated doubtful.

"Hey, she knew everything about Caruso. At last everything that was a matter of public record. My father always said…" The half sad, half closed off expression which turned up every time he mentioned his parents crept onto Jeff's face. "He always said that she should be a professor of history on Caruso."

"So, if everything's okay, why is the Omni red?"

"I don't know. But I think we'd better keep an eye on Caruso. I am sure the Omni didn't drop us here by accident."

"Okay; let's get out of here." The last curtain had fallen by now. Bogg was surveying the audience, which was pouring out of the hall.

"Better duck out as quickly as possible. We're a little underdressed."

"But Bogg, we have to find Caruso."

"They won't allow us backstage either way. There must be a side entrance for the performer; we'll wait there for him."

* * *

Three hours later they were still standing in the cold. At first a lot of other people had been waiting there too, hoping to meet the star of the evening, but by now, everyone an given up, and Bogg and Jeff were alone.

"When does the earthquake start?" asked Bogg.

"I told you: Around 5 o'clock in the morning. I told you everything I know about it."

Bogg was checking the Omni again, for the fifth time. He paused.

"It's green," he said puzzled.

"What? But we haven't done anything."

"Now it is red again."

"That's strange…"

"Green."

"Don't tell me that the Omni is out of order again."

"I don't know, but now it's red."

The stage door was opening.

"I really beginning to hate this town!" A man Bogg identified as the man from the stage grumbled. "Oh, Mr. Caruso, we are so sorry, but there isn't a reservation on your name. Oh, Mr. Caruso, we may be able to get a room for you by this evening," the man mimicked with a high pitched voice. "Well, the Palace Hotel can go to hell. I will go to the Central hotel! And that's my final decision."

"Would you stick to one decision already? Just a second earlier you wanted to go to the Palace Hotel despite the confusion. It is the best on place after all." said the man at his site.

"Well, it surely isn't the best hotel because of his service."

"At least the rooms are clean," interrupted Jeff.

Caruso turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Believe me," said Jeff. "You don't want to sleep in the Central Hotel. I sincerely doubt that they dust the rooms there regularly."

"Is that true?"

"Yes," Bogg now intervened. He wasn't sure what Jeff's plan was, but the kid hadn't steered him wrong yet. "We have rooms there, and we're changing quarters as soon as possible."

"I will consider you words. Thanks for the advice."

Jeff waited until the two men were out of hearing range before he asked: "And?"

"It's green now. Although I am not sure, what we did."

"Caruso slept in the Palace Hotel during the night of the earthquake. Perhaps he wouldn't have survived in the other hotel. The Palace Hotel got destroyed in the end, but by the subsequent fire not by the initial earthquake."

"Either way, let's get out of here. I really don't want to be in the middle of an earthquake."

Jeff raised the hand to touch Bogg, but then he hesitated.

"What is it?"

Jeff looked around.

"All this around us will be destroyed in a couple of hours."

Bogg contemplated the elegant houses and the facade of the Tivoli theater. "It's a damned shame, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Jeff sighed. "Let's go. I am ready."

And the two voyagers vanished.

_

* * *

_____

AN: If you are wondering about the title: I will eventually expand this snippet into a longer story. So far, this is only me testing the fandom and stretching my writing skills a little bit.


End file.
